Another kind of training
by Trinfan
Summary: Neo and Trinity are doing a very special way of training that helps them to show their feelings for each other. The story takes place directly after the end of Matrix, when Neo was resuscitated by Trinity's kiss.
1. Default Chapter

****

Another way of training

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine ...:) 

Summary:Neo and Trinity are doing a very special way of training that helps them to show their feelings for each other. The story takes place directly after the end of Matrix, when Neo was resuscitated by Trinity's kiss. 

~~~~My first Fanfic, please excuse my language,but I'm from Germany and just tried to translate into English:-)Please give my as much feedback, criticize and corrections as possible! ~~~~

Every kind of reaction would be great!!Please Read&Review!!

Neo had already realized a few minutes ago, how Morpheus was working around his bed to wake him. He slowly opened his eyes , actually Neo just wanted to sleep a few more hours, but the unrest of Morpheus made him nervous. When Morpheus noticed that Neo didn't sleep any longer, he came to his bed:

-"Hurry, Neo, you don't want to miss your training, do you?"

Neo turned away from Morpheus and murmured sleepy:

- "Come on Morpheus, I am really tired... later."

Morpheus shaked his head, he had expected exactly this reaction:

-"Neo... we aren't training today , someone else is already waiting for you." 

Neo opened his eyes again, turned to Morpheus and looked at him:

-"Who?But not..."

Morpheus only replied: "What do you believe?" and left the room smiling lightly. 

Now Neo wasn't tired anymore, he sat up and considered.

~Actually, there was only Trinity, but why would she practice with him?~ 

Since he had returned from the Matrix , they had hardly spoken a word with each other. Everytime when he wanted to talk about the kiss after his return, she turned him down or changed the topic., Yeah, in this relationship she was quite talented.Even now, she avoids every conversation with him. Sometimes, when she thought he wouldn't register it, she looked at him with grief and love in her eyes, but every time when he responded her look, she turned away from his eyes.

But Neo didn't want to keep Trinity wait and hurried up to get into the core When he arrived , he saw at the monitors, that Trinity was already training. She was in a really good physical condition ,but she wouldn't beat him. With a little grin on his lips he took the seat next to her and entered the training programm. He realised already on the first sight that he had never dealt with this program before,it was different from the past ones...

He wanted to surprise her and to pack her wrist to surprise her, but Trinity was faster , whirled around, held his arm and smiled:

-"Morning Neo, ready for a little training exercise?" 

She loosened her grip around his arm and released him.

-" Alright Trin, let the fight begin"

Neo upraised his fists, but Trinity only shook her head.

-"Oh no, Neo, this is my world. What do you think about a little running exercise?

-"If you want to.I will give you a little advantage."

Trinity put her sunglasses on and pulled out her pistols:

-"I know now, why Morpheus asked me to train with you, you became a little bit arrogant."

The program changed suddenly and they were within numerous skyscrapers, Neo weared the clothes of the Matrix including all weapons. Trinity leaned against a wall, which offered her protection and appealed at Neo:

-"Come on, try to catch me if you can, but pay attention to the agents, they aren't really different from these in the matrix."

Then, she started to run .First, Neo was a little awkward, because he had to get used to the program and Trinity was really fast, she avoided each obstacle skilfully .She vested her talents to run fast and tricky towards Neo and he had problems not to loose her in the mass of people, she was really good!

Suddenly she called out his name and he saw her some inches on his left. He heard a sharp fizz and could avoid the bullet only tight, which she had fired on him.

-"Damm it, Trinity are you crazy? What the hell are you doing?

But she only smiled and said:

-"You have to run faster Neo, he almost got you."

Neo turned around and saw directly behind him a shot agent lying in the dust .Looking at Trinity again, she was already vanished. 

He thought:

~Just wait, you're clever, but I will get you..You have fun to tease me ,but not for long.~

and he quickened his steps. Meanwhile he managed the situation better than at the beginning.

Trinity knew that Neo couldn't catch her in a normal way, but she hoped for his cleveness. He would have an idea she hoped, finally she had a plan what to do with him after this training exercise. She was nearly at the end of the virtual city, he had to hurry up to get her.The agents could become very uncomfortable, her private drill, already in young years she used this way of training to work on her condition day and night along.

She arrived in a backyard and wanted to jump above a wall to the other side of the road, meantime a walkover for her. Neo excepted her on the other side, but she was so concentrated of herself she didn't notice him .When she reached the other side, he packed her shoulders and threw her a little roughly with her back against the wall. She gasped, while he pressed her smiling against the clay bricks.

-"Got you."

Trinity felt his body closely pressed to her and just looked at him, preferably they would have kissed each other, but none of them wanted to do the first step. Finally the situation became, unpleasant for Trinity and she separated herself of his grib .Neo cleared his throat:

_" I'm really finished for today, where did you hid the exit?" 

Trinity didn't answer his question, she only verstuate her pistols and said:

- "Don't be that impatient Neo. I want to show you another thing .Just follow me."

Neo followed her reluctantly, he was really broken down and wouldn't hold out another training like this, not without three days full of sleep.

Trinity led him to a building which looked exactly the same like the others from the outside, a typical new Yorker skyscraper, dirty and left. 

But when the the large wing doors opened, the program changed rapidly. Neo swallowed hard, they were in a beautiful, large restaurant with red- golden furniture and oversized chandeliers.

Trinity turned over to him and smiled, but the wasn't anymore he trinity he had known so far.

She weared a black glittering dress, which emphasized her female shapes perfectly and in which she simply looked lovely for Neo.Her hairs were brought together, but individual locks got free, were hanging in her face and let her become still prettier. Neo had stopped because of disbelief and wondering, until Trinity took him gently ,but determining on her hand and pulled him after her.

You want the end of the story?Great, I just want some reviews, please:-)


	2. The beginnig of their story

Authors note:(Copyright etc...)

Hey!Thanks for the reviews, it was really great to read it!!I love you all:-)And I try my best to improove my English...

@Artic Foxi:I know how you feel and they're really kissing very soon:-)

@36706:Thanks, nice to see you here and not only at the Mosspit:-)

@Xauhguia:It's great to hear such a comment from you , you'really writing great fics, thanks for the inspiration:-)

@Cinn:Good German, good feeling that there is somebody who has the same problem sometimes:-)

@The spin and CentaurI think I've to make something clear.I haven't stolen anything, I'm sorry, but I don't even know this other story.There are really a lot of storys in the net and I'm sure there are often some similarities, I've read some similar stories before, but I've never found one with a plot( restaurant...) like this.

I promise that this is my own work, I wrote at it nearly two month until it was done and I'm sure there are a lot of stories which are written better, that's obvious, because English isn't my mother tongue, but in German there's nearly no place or response for Fanfics at all.If you like to know, you will find my story in the german section too.

So,I just wanted to say that and I'm sorry if it seemed I would steal anything, but I don't.Do you want so see how it continues, that's only the half of the story and maybe you will change your mind if you see how it ends.I will post it now to show you that it is my own, but thank you for your comments, I will now go and read the fanfic of Scottishglass:-)

-I would like to thank and to write to everyone who has reviewed, but I think you want to read how it ends, do you?

Please read and review:-)

A waiter came to them and asked:"The same table as usual , Miss?"

Trinity nodded and the waiter led them to a somewhat remote table at an enormous panorama window, which reached from the floor until the ceiling. The perspective on the sea reflecting in the dawn was simply fantastic, through the glass you could hear the noise of the waves.

The waiter handed them the menu, Trinity smirked, Neo was overhelmed. She said:

-"Are you also that hungry?The pollack is really recommendable here, you have to try it!"

Slowly he became accessible again and regarded at Trinity disbelievingly:

-" What the hell is this ?"

-" I already told you, this is my world, I have created that program .I thought it would be good for you to see something else than the Matrix and the real world.

Neo said:

-" It's beautiful, than he took her hands and looked deep in her eyes

-"You're beautiful."He didn't konw why, but it was easier for him to show his feelings in this different atmosphere.

Trinity blushed and lowered her head, she wasn't accustomed to compliments.He thought ~Wow, Trinity blushing, that's really unbelievable.~

The waiter saved the situation, when he came back to take up their order. Neo left it to Trinity, he was still some verunsichert. She ordered the pollack together with a red bottle of Bordeaux.

~She has taste.~Neo thought.

But he was also wondering:

-"Why are the waiters looking at me in this weird way?"Trinity couldn't repress a quiet laughter and whispered him in his ear:

-"Usually, I didn't come with such a nice company."

Neo wasn't just fascinated by the atmosphere, but rather by her .He never had seen her laughing at all or experienced her in that happy and fortunate way .

-" You have to laugh more often , it suits you."

Trinity felt really caressed, but she didn't now if she could take it seriously or not, instantly he was overwhelmed by nearly everything.

At the end of the meal and after two bottles of wine Trinity already felt the warthm rising in her body,but maybe it was just the closeness of Neo. At this afternoon she had told him a lot about her former life, how she was grown up, how she was freed and that she didn't believe into Morpheus prophecy, until she met Neo .After meal they still ordered some cocktails, Trinity took as always a magharita and lighted a cigarette. This was her one and only vice, her single luxury, this program made her believe in a little normality in her life just for a few hours.

Neo observed her intensively for a long time, more and more he got to know a completely different side of her. She told him a lot of things of her former life, she was romantic, gently and madly sexy .Her sight drove him nearly mad, because of his cocktail this impression was even reinforced. He had to feel her, to touch her tender skin. Trinity noticed the fire in his eyes for quite a while, she felt as if his sights would drill through her. Was did he feel for her? She hadn't the courage to work out the answer of this question, too large was the fear of a dissapointment .Neo had never risked his following action, if he would have been stemious, so his condition could have been worser.

At last he could forget that he was the One, but feeling like a completely normal guy, who was attracted by a woman.

While he was looking straight into her eyes, he carefully placed a hand upon her leg and began to touch and to caress it carefully .Trinity didn't know how to handle it, nervously she was looking around if anybody has noticed it, also on the monitors of the Neb, they could 've been seen it. Finally she carefully pushed his hand away from her thigh and meant:

-"Neo, you've drunken a little bit too much of alcohol, don't do something, that you could repent later on. 

Before he could answer something, she looked out of the window:

-"The sun is rising. We are already there for too long.We have to go.Morpheus wouldn't be that happy, if he sees us here.

She called Tank and they were going to exit in silent, no one was dared to speak now.The phone was already ringing in a rear part of the restaurant, when they approached. Trinity was just about to take the receiver to give it Neo, when he stopped her.

Neo quickly holded on her arm and pressed her body against the wall, he was standing tight, pushing his body against hers and kissing her passionately. In the first moment she was so surprised that she couldn't do anything. But then she let her fall and kissed him back, full of dedication and love. They didn't even notice the ringing telephone when they were extended in the movements of their tongues.

A few minutes later Neo was finally breaking the kiss and was loosen his hug, he took off the receiver and held it to her ear, before she could do or say anything .When she was vanished he hung it up again and waited for the ringing. Neo enjoyed her surprised expression, she hadn't reckoned on it, but it had felt very good and he was lucky that he really had done it.

Back on the ship again, Neo rose slowly from his chair, the alcohol had lost its effect and Trinty was standing undecided in his proximity, should they talk about it?The looked at each other wordless and Neo wanted to go to her, as Morpheus was beating on his shoulders:

-"You both needed a long time out there. She took you hardly, right?"Morpheus couldn't suppress a little smirk.

_"Yeah that's right. I still need a lot of training, with Trinity I can't mess. Best, I'm training with her tomorrow again.

Neo smiled lightly, Trinity had understand his suggestion definetely. But inspite of that she was already vanished discretely, but he had to talk to her no matter what was happening. So he was running behind her, until he reached her briefly before the door of her cabin and called:

-"Trinity, wait!"

She stopped irresolutely and turned to face him.

-" What's wrong Neo?"

-" I just wanted to talk with you because of earlier on..."

But Trinity refused immediately:

"Let it be Neo...we were both a little drunken, you've to justify yourself for nothing. It was a nice afternoon, nothing else, don't let us ruin it now. Look at me exactly...that's the real world. It was nothing but a program."

Trinity felt a terrible pain inside her, it became clearly conscious to her, that everything what was happened wasn't reality. None of Neos words or touches were real, everything was so sad, nothing meant something because it was just a kind of illusion. which she build up. She had already lost his love, seconds after it was won.

But this wasn't what Neo wanted to say, he took her hands and pulled her gently but deciding in his arms into a strong hug. She defended herself and wanted to be release from his embrace, because she did know that she couldn't held back her emotions if she didn't get free. But Neo didn't give her free until she was calming down again and just looked into her eyes, until she was completely quit again, than he said:

-"You're right .Without alcohol perhaps I had never done it .But just because I didn't dare to, my feelings for you haven't changed ,they were always real, since you've saved my life and already before. I love you, I always loved you. For the first time I saw you in the Matrix, for me, you're are always lovely!!"

Trinity didn't know what to do or what to say to all these strange things for which she had just dreamed for, but never believed they would happen.Was he serious or just said it for nothing?She wanted to loose his glance in no way, his face came near with every second, until his lips reached hers and touched it lightly.They amalgamated in a sweet and gentle, but also very passionate kiss, which made his words only plainer .Her teeth gnawed softly on his lips and his throat escaped a little moan .If they wouldn't have been on the Neb. there could 've been more between them, but it was too early for it, they both wanted to wait until the perfect moment .After several minutes they loosened from each other and Neo smiled:

-" I've to train quite often, I'm beyond question out of form .Let's repeat this training exercise tomorrow again, it was really effective."

Trinity smiled and nodded,she knew his intentions only too good.

"Good night Trinity" Neo pressed her hands a little bit firmer before he released it and gave her a kiss on her forehead.She replied gently:

"Good night,Neo."

He gave her another smile and vanished in his cabin.

Trinitiy thought~Wow*

The training exercise runned better than she had expected, he though rejoined her feelings...She was looking forward for the next day, because she knew that was only the beginning of their story


End file.
